


Gesalzene Butter

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-08 06:53:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5487803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eigentlich will sich Boerne nur ein Stück Butter leihen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gesalzene Butter

In Pyjama und Socken lief Boerne zu Thiels Wohnung hinüber. Das Licht im Treppenhaus ließ er zur Sicherheit aus, auch wenn er dadurch etwas Mühe hatte, auf Anhieb das Schloss richtig zu treffen. Ganz langsam drehte er den Schlüssel mehrmals herum, öffnete die Tür und spähte vorsichtig in den Flur. Alles still und dunkel. Natürlich konnte er es hier erst recht nicht riskieren, das Licht einzuschalten und Thiel womöglich zu wecken. Er fand sich in der Wohnung aber ohnehin auch im Dunkeln gut zurecht. Na ja, eigentlich nicht weiter verwunderlich, schließlich war das hier bei weitem nicht seine erste Aktion dieser Art ... 

Eigentlich wollte er ja nur ganz kurz in die Küche gehen, schauen, ob das was er brauchte, vorhanden war und dann sofort wieder verschwinden.  
Stattdessen zog es ihn nun aus irgendwelchen Gründen zuerst in Thiels Schlafzimmer. Er schlich sich an sein Bett heran. Das war wirklich äußerst gewagt und er wollte auch lieber nicht darüber nachdenken, was passieren würde, wenn Thiel aufwachen und ihn dort sehen würde ...  
Er hörte Thiels leise, regelmäßige Atemzüge. Die Rollläden waren nicht herunter gelassen und so konnte er im Halbdunkeln Thiels Gesicht erkennen. Seine Gesichtszüge waren entspannt, nicht so grimmig und angespannt, wie oftmals im wachen Zustand.  
Boerne lächelte und dachte über das etwas spezielle Verhältnis zwischen ihnen nach. Mit viel gutem Willen konnte man sie als Freunde bezeichnen. Vielleicht würde Thiel es ja sogar eines Tages endlich richtig zu schätzen wissen, dass zahlreiche Mordfälle nur dank seiner wertvollen, fachmännischen Hilfe so schnell aufgeklärt werden konnten. Bisher war er diesbezüglich ja leider eher uneinsichtig und schimpfte stattdessen lieber mit ihm, dass er sich gefälligst nicht ständig in seine Arbeit einmischen solle.  
_„Ich bin für die Ermittlungen zuständig und nicht Sie! Wann geht das endlich in Ihren Kopf rein?“_ hatte Thiel ihm erst vor wenigen Tagen mal wieder an den Kopf geknallt.  
Thiels rechtes Bein lag halb im Freien, der linke Arm befand sich unter dem Kopfkissen. Wie konnte Thiel bloß freiwillig mit dieser hässlichen St. Pauli Bettwäsche schlafen?  
Da war noch ziemlich viel freier Platz neben Thiel im Bett, und das trotz seiner nicht gerade geringen Leibesfülle. Wann Thiel hier wohl zuletzt Sex gehabt hatte? Und mit wem? Ob er überhaupt schon einmal Sex gehabt hatte, seitdem er hier wohnte? Er schüttelte den Kopf, es ging ihn nun wirklich nichts an, ob, wann und mit wem Thiel Sex hatte.  
Sein Blick fiel auf eine kleine, widerspenstige Strähne und fast hätte er sich vorgebeugt, um sie aus Thiels Gesicht zu streichen. Er wollte bereits die Hand heben, doch dann kam er wieder zur Besinnung. Ein letzter kurzer Blick, dann verließ er das Zimmer. 

In Thiels Kühlschrank bot sich ihm ein Trauerspiel. Im obersten Fach lag eine offene Konservendose mit undefinierbaren Inhalt. Er nahm sie in die Hand, roch daran und verzog das Gesicht. Angewidert stellte er sie zurück. Das würde Thiel doch niemals mehr essen können, jedenfalls nicht, ohne sich den Magen zu verderben. Andererseits war er vielleicht inzwischen auch schon abgehärtet, wenn er so etwas öfter zu sich nahm. Zwei einsame Tomaten im mittleren Fach sahen auch so aus, als ob sie die besten Tage schon hinter sich hatten. Dann, ebenfalls im mittleren Fach, wurde er fündig. Butter hatte Thiel praktischerweise eigentlich immer da. Zwei Packungen lagen dort, übereinander gestapelt. Er griff nach der oberen, die bereits angebrochen war, warf einen Blick darauf und schüttelte schmunzelnd den Kopf. Natürlich wieder gesalzene Butter. Thiel war aber auch einfach unbelehrbar ... Wenigstens war das Mindesthaltbarkeitsdatum noch nicht überschritten. Er nahm die Butter an sich und schloss den Kühlschrank. Jetzt aber schnell wieder raus hier. 

Das Licht ging an. Er schnellte herum und obwohl ihm klar war, dass nur Thiel das Licht eingeschaltet haben konnte, wäre ihm die Butter vor Schreck fast aus der Hand gefallen, als er ihn im Türrahmen stehen sah. Die Haare leicht verstrubbelt, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Er trug schwarze Boxershorts und das St. Pauli Shirt mit dem riesigen Totenkopf darauf, das fand Boerne ja sogar fast noch hässlicher als die Bettwäsche.  
„Guten Abend, Herr Professor.“  
„Thiel, ich ... ich wollte mir nur etwas Butter leihen.“  
„Lassen Sie mich raten, Sie wollten mich deswegen nicht extra wecken?“  
„Richtig. Sie brauchen doch Ihren Schlaf.“  
„Deshalb sind Sie mit dem Schlüssel rein gekommen und haben sich einfach selbst bedient?“  
„Exakt.“ Er setzte ein vorsichtiges Lächeln auf. „Sie ... sind jetzt doch nicht sauer, oder?“  
„Ach was, Boerne.“  
Er war erleichtert. Eigentlich hätte er jetzt ja ein gewaltiges Donnerwetter von Thiel erwartet. Schließlich erinnerte er sich nur zu gut an Thiels ungehaltene Reaktion, als er sich damals das erste Mal ein Stück Butter aus dessen Kühlschrank genommen hatte. Sogar den Wohnungsschlüssel hatte er ihm abgenommen. Natürlich besaß er noch zwei weitere.  
Schön, dass Thiel wohl inzwischen eingesehen hatte, dass es völlig in Ordnung war, wenn er sich hin und wieder mal auf eigene Faust etwas Butter von ihm lieh. Dann konnte er ja auch in Zukunft ruhigen Gewissens ...  
„Sauer bin ich nicht, nein. SONDERN STINKSAUER. WAS ERLAUBEN SIE SICH EIGENTLICH?“ Thiel machte abrupt einige Schritte auf ihn zu, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt.  
Okay, Thiel wirkte nun doch äußerst ... spassbefreit. Er wich ein Stück zurück. „Thiel, ganz ruhig. Ich ... ich lege jetzt schnell die Butter zurück und dann verschwinde ich.“ Er öffnete die Kühlschranktür. „Oder kann ich die Butter jetzt vielleicht trotzdem mitnehmen?“  
„BOERNE!“  
„Schon gut.“ Er beeilte sich, die Butter zurück zu legen. „So, ich verabschiede mich dann mal. Ich wünsche Ihnen noch eine angenehme Nachtruhe.“ Er wollte schnell an Thiel vorbei huschen, doch der stellte sich ihm in den Weg.  
„Sie gehen jetzt erst einmal nirgends hin.“  
„Wie bitte?“  
„Denken Sie denn im Ernst, dass ich Sie nun einfach so gehen lasse?“  
Boerne schmunzelte. „Was wollen Sie denn jetzt tun? Mich etwa verhaften?“  
Thiel antwortete nicht, er lächelte einfach nur. Dieses Lächeln mochte Boerne nicht gefallen und sorgte für ein flaues Gefühl in seinem Magen. Und dann sah er, wie Thiel seine rechte Faust öffnete und Handschellen zum Vorschein kamen. Seine Augen weiteten sich. Was zum Teufel ...  
„So Boerne, Sie drehen sich jetzt mit dem Rücken zu mir und dann strecken Sie mir Ihre Hände entgegen.“ Thiel sagte das im völlig ruhigen Ton, beinahe freundlich.  
„Thiel, Sie belieben wohl zu scherzen.“  
„Keineswegs, Herr Professor.“ Nun klang er schon ... deutlicher.  
Boerne musste schlucken, blieb regungslos stehen und starrte unentwegt auf die Handschellen, die in Thiels rechter Hand hin und her baumelten.  
„Umdrehen. Na los, schon!“  
„Aber ...“  
„Los!“  
„Okay, okay.“ Er stand nun mit dem Rücken zu Thiel.  
„Die Hände, Boerne.“  
Er hielt sie ihm hin, und Thiel umfasste sein rechtes Handgelenk. Dann klickte es. Das war bereits das zweite Mal, dass Thiel ihm Handschellen anlegte. War nur zu hoffen, dass Thiel ihn dieses Mal wenigstens nicht wieder knebeln wollte. Es klickte ein weiteres Mal.

Langsam wandte er sich um, und es war ein komisches Gefühl so vor Thiel zu stehen, die Hände auf dem Rücken gefesselt. Ein Stück weit war er dem anderen jetzt ... ausgeliefert. Mit seinen Beinen könne er sich aber immerhin im Notfall noch etwas zur Wehr setzen. 

„So, Boerne, nun erwarte ich eine anständige Entschuldigung von Ihnen.“ Thiel hatte seine Arme wieder vor der Brust verschränkt und sah ihn abwartend an.  
„Und dafür haben Sie mir nun extra Handschellen angelegt?“  
„So können Sie sich wenigstens nicht einfach aus dem Staub machen.“  
„Sagen Sie, Thiel, das genießen Sie jetzt doch so richtig, oder?“  
„Was denn? Dass Sie sich heimlich in meine Wohnung schleichen und an meinem Kühlschrank zu schaffen machen?“  
„Nein. Dass ich hier gefesselt und in gewisser Weise ... wehrlos vor Ihnen stehe.“  
„Na ja, so schlecht finde ich es in der Tat nicht, Sie wenigstens für kurze Zeit mal etwas unter ... Kontrolle zu haben.“ Thiels Mundwinkel zuckten nach oben.  
Boerne hob ein wenig die rechte Augenbraue und wollte eigentlich empört gucken, stattdessen lächelte er ebenfalls. Sie lächelten sich an. Und dann kribbelte es. Ganz kurz und zaghaft nur. Boerne konnte dieses Kribbeln nicht so recht zuordnen, aber er wusste, dass er es irgendwann schon einmal gespürt hatte.

Thiel räusperte sich, sein Blick war jetzt wieder ernst. „So Boerne, was ist nun mit der Entschuldigung? Ich warte!“  
Da konnte Thiel nun lange drauf warten. Thiel hatte ihn gefesselt, da brauchte er jetzt wirklich nicht auf eine Entschuldigung zu hoffen. „Wissen Sie was, Thiel? Sie können doch froh sein, dass überhaupt jemand nachts zu Ihnen in die Wohnung kommt.“ Leicht herablassend schaute er ihn an. „Außer mir tut das ja freiwillig niemand.“  
Für einen Moment schien Thiel sprachlos zu sein. „Boerne, Sie ... Sie sind ...“  
„Wird da noch ein vollständiger Satz draus?“ Er legte ein breites Lächeln auf.  
Thiels Blick verfinsterte sich bedenklich. „Boerne ...“  
„Ja, Thiel? Schockt Sie die Erkenntnis, dass ich mit dem recht habe, was ich da gerade gesagt habe?“  
„Boerne!“  
„Wann hatten Sie denn zuletzt über Nacht Besuch hier? Sagen Sie es mir doch.“  
„Halten Sie die Schnauze!“  
„Es heißt Mund, Thiel. Bei Ihrer Ausdrucksweise wundert es mich ehrlich gesagt nicht, dass Sie Ihr Dasein schon so lange alleine fristen müssen.“ Wenn er so Thiels Gesichtsausdruck betrachtete, sollte er nun vielleicht doch lieber allmählich mit dem Provozieren aufhören.  
„Boerne, Sie wissen einfach nicht, wann es genug ist.“

 _„Boerne, Sie wissen einfach nicht, wann es genug ist.“_ hallte es in seinem Kopf nach. Dann strömten die Erinnerungen mit voller Wucht auf ihn ein.

 

Es war vielleicht ein halbes Jahr, nachdem Thiel und er sich kennengelernt hatten. Sie saßen abends bei ihm daheim auf der Couch, sprachen über einen aktuellen Mordfall und tranken dazu Wein. Die Stimmung war entspannt. Thiel sah es zu der Zeit meist noch etwas lockerer, wenn er ihm großzügiger Weise mal wieder bei seinen Fällen half, manchmal war er sogar dankbar dafür, auch wenn er das nicht so offen zeigen wollte.  
Irgendwann merkte Boerne dann, dass ihm allmählich doch recht schwindelig war. Wie viele Gläser hatte er inzwischen getrunken? Drei oder vier? Offensichtlich zu viele. Ihm war nicht nur schwindelig, er war auch ziemlich angeheitert und musste ständig wegen Dingen kichern, die nüchtern betrachtet wahrscheinlich ganz und gar nicht lustig waren.  
Er warf einen Blick zu Thiel hinüber, der gerade mit ernster Miene irgendwelche Fotos betrachtete.  
„Aua, lassen Sie das.“  
Er hatte Thiel in den Bauch gepikst. „Sie haben einen ziemlich weichen Bauch, wissen Sie das?“ Er pikste ihn ein weiteres Mal.  
„Sie sollen das lassen, habe ich gesagt!“  
Er kicherte und machte weiter, pikste Thiel wieder und wieder. Als er erneut den Zeigefinger in Thiels Richtung bewegte, wurde sein Handgelenk gepackt. „So, nun ist Schluss, Professor.“  
„Das denken ja auch nur Sie.“ Er hob rasch seine andere Hand und kitzelte Thiel nun.  
„Boerne, aufhören!“  
Als er nicht hören wollte, griff Thiel auch nach seinem zweiten Handgelenk. „Es reicht jetzt wirklich, Boerne.“  
„Schon gut, Thiel, ich höre auf.“  
„Das will ich auch gehofft haben.“ Thiel ließ ihn los, guckte sich weiter die Fotos an und griff irgendwann nach seinem Glas.  
Boerne konnte einfach nicht widerstehen. Blitzschnell streckte er die Hand aus und kitzelte ihn wieder. Thiel erschrak und verschüttete ein paar Tropfen Wein auf seine Hose.  
„Boerne, verdammt!“ Er stellte das Glas ab, beugte sich zu Boerne hinüber, packte ihn an den Handgelenken und umschloss sie noch fester als vorher.  
„Die Hose ist doch sowieso grottenhäßlich, Thiel.“  
„Boerne, Sie wissen einfach nicht, wann es genug ist.“ Thiel drückte ihn blitzschnell nieder auf die Couch und schob sich mit dem Oberkörper über ihn, kam so halb auf ihm zu liegen.  
„Thiel, gehen Sie augenblicklich von mir runter. Sie sind nicht gerade der Leichteste.“  
Thiel lachte nur leise und rührte sich nicht von der Stelle.  
Boerne wollte eigentlich entrüstet schauen, stattdessen musste er lächeln. Und Thiel lächelte zurück. Er musterte Thiels Gesicht, das sich ungewohnt dicht vor seinem befand. An seinen Augen blieb er hängen. „Sie haben schöne Augen, Thiel“, murmelte er und kicherte leise.  
Thiels Lächeln verschwand schlagartig. Er wirkte nun aber auch nicht wütend, sein Blick war ... nicht wirklich definierbar.  
Boerne hörte auf zu kichern und schaute unentwegt in diese blauen Augen. Und dann fühlte er plötzlich ein Kribbeln.  
Ganz langsam kam Thiels Gesicht noch näher. Zu nah.  
Boerne schloss die Augen. Für den Hauch einer Sekunde spürte er warme, weiche Lippen auf seinem Hals.  
„Thiel ...“, seufzte er leise. 

Als Boerne die Augen wieder öffnete, war Thiel nicht mehr da. Leicht verwirrt warf er einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr. Beinahe null Uhr. Kurz musste er eingeschlafen sein. Langsam setzte er sich auf und stöhnte leise. Sein Kopf dröhnte. Er dachte an das, was geschehen war, bevor er eingeschlafen war. An Thiels Gesicht, das immer näher gekommen war, an Thiels blaue Augen, an Thiels Lippen, die er auf seinem Hals gespürt hatte ... Es kribbelte wieder ganz merkwürdig. Und er spürte zusätzlich ein verdächtiges Ziehen in seinem Unterleib. Er war erregt. Erregt wegen ... Thiel.

Vorsichtig erhob er sich und taumelte ins Schlafzimmer. Dort ließ er sich auf sein Bett fallen, öffnete seine Hose und schob sie ein Stück hinunter, gerade so weit, dass seine Erektion frei kam. Er umfasste sie und stöhnte auf, als er fühlte, wie hart er war. Er drückte den Kopf ins Kissen und bewegte seine Finger so schnell auf und ab, wie er konnte. Es dauerte keine Minute, bis er kam. Mit Thiels Namen auf den Lippen. In mehreren Schüben ergoss er sich auf seine Hose, stieß dabei immer wieder stöhnend Thiels Namen hervor. Kaum war der Höhepunkt vorbei und sein Glied wieder schlaff, musste er schallend lachen. Weil es so absurd war. Er hatte sich gerade wegen Thiel einen runtergeholt. Ausgerechnet wegen Thiel, auf den stand er doch gar nicht. Was war bloß in ihn gefahren? Der Wein musste Schuld sein.

Am nächsten Morgen, als sein Kopf wieder einigermaßen klar war, fragte er sich, ob sich am Vorabend tatsächlich alles so abgespielt hatte, wie er es in Erinnerung hatte.  
Hatte er Thiel wirklich gesagt, dass er schöne Augen hatte? Gott, wäre das peinlich. Womöglich hatte er das ja aber nur gedacht und es nicht ausgesprochen. Was ja auch schon schlimm genug wäre.  
Und dann dachte er wieder an Thiels Lippen. Vielleicht war es ja einfach nur Thiels Atem, den er da gespürt hatte. Oder er hatte das geträumt. Ja, wahrscheinlich war es ein Traum gewesen. Warum sollte Thiel schließlich seinen Hals küssen? Eigentlich konnte das ja nur ein Traum gewesen sein. Aber es hatte sich komischerweise verdammt echt angefühlt.  
Er schaute an sich hinunter und sah die Flecken auf seiner Hose. Dieses Detail hatte er auf jeden Fall richtig in Erinnerung. Leicht beschämt stand er auf, zog die Hose aus und warf sie in den Wäschekorb.

Als er und Thiel das nächste Mal aufeinander trafen, erwähnte Thiel den Abend nicht.  
Er überlegte, das Thema ebenfalls zu ignorieren, dann sprach er es aber doch an. Er musste einfach wissen, was wirklich vorgefallen war. „Thiel, wegen neulich ... Ich war da ... nun ja, nicht mehr ganz nüchtern“, begann er das Gespräch vorsichtig.  
Thiel grinste. „Ich weiß.“  
Boerne entschuldigte sich für sein ständiges Piksen und Kitzeln, das fand er im Nachhinein, nüchtern betrachtet, extrem peinlich. „Und falls ich irgendetwas ... Komisches zu Ihnen gesagt haben sollte, dann, ähm, möchte ich mich in aller Form auch dafür entschuldigen.“  
„Was Komisches? Ich würde es ja eher unverschämt nennen. Aber das bin ich ja von Ihnen nicht anders gewöhnt.“  
„Unverschämt?“  
„Na ja, anstatt einen doofen Spruch über meine Hose zu bringen, hätten Sie sich ja lieber dafür entschuldigen sollen, dass ich sie mir Ihretwegen versaut habe.“  
_Na ja, die Hose ist nun einmal wirklich extrem hässlich,_ dachte Boerne und verkniff sich ein Grinsen.  
„Seien Sie übrigens froh, dass der Fleck wieder rausgegangen ist.“  
„Und was war ... danach?“  
„Danach?“  
„Nachdem Sie sich die Hose versaut haben. Sie haben mich doch auf die Couch gedrückt und sich ... auf mich gelegt.“ Gott, wie das klang.  
„Ja, das habe ich, um sie so irgendwie zur Räson zur bringen.“ Thiel grinste breit. „Sie haben mich dann gebeten, von Ihnen runter zu gehen.“  
„Und dann? Ich ... erinnere mich nicht mehr.“  
„Dann haben sie die Augen geschlossen und sind plötzlich ratzfatz eingeschlafen. Der Alkohol hat Sie wohl nieder gerafft. Ich habe Sie schlafen gelassen und bin gegangen.“  
Er atmete tief durch. Das mit den Augen hatte er also nicht laut ausgesprochen. Und Thiels Gesicht, das immer näher gekommen war, Thiels Lippen auf seinem Hals ... Offensichtlich hatte er das alles tatsächlich geträumt. Verblüffend wie real manche Träume sein konnten.  
Eigentlich hätte er ja nun erleichtert sein müssen. Aber er war es nicht. Warum nicht, darüber wollte er nicht so genau nachdenken. Eigentlich wollte er gar nicht mehr über diesen Abend nachdenken. Er entschloss sich, ihn lieber möglichst schnell zu vergessen. Ja, das wäre das Beste.

 

„Boerne, hallo! Wo sind Sie denn mit Ihren Gedanken?“  
Erschrocken sah er Thiel an. Kurz war er völlig in seine Erinnerungen versunken gewesen. Lange Zeit war es ihm tatsächlich gelungen, nicht mehr an diesen Abend zu denken. Und nun war alles wieder hochgekommen. Jetzt, wo er hier gefesselt vor Thiel, in dessen Küche stand. Fast hätte er laut aufgelacht.  
„Ich gebe Ihnen noch genau fünf Sekunden Zeit, um sich für Ihr unverschämtes Verhalten zu entschuldigen. Wenn nicht, dann ...“ Thiel beendete den letzten Satz nicht.  
Ein bisschen mulmig zumute war ihm zugegebenermaßen nun ja schon. Trotzdem ließ er die fünf Sekunden verstreichen, ohne irgendetwas zu sagen.  
„Gut, Sie wollen anscheinend nicht. Dann muss ich jetzt wohl ... härtere Saiten aufziehen.“  
„Soll heißen?“ Boernes Stimme klang sicherer, als er sich fühlte.  
Thiels Mundwinkel zogen sich wieder nach oben. „Tja, Boerne, wer nicht hören will, muss fühlen. Und da Sie ganz offensichtlich nicht hören wollen ...“ Er hob seine Hände, verschränkte sie und ließ seine Finger knacken. Ein, in Boernes Ohren, widerliches Geräusch, ertönte. Thiel machte einen großen Schritt auf ihn zu.  
Boerne wollte eigentlich zurück weichen, blieb aber wie angewurzelt stehen. Weit würde er ja ohnehin nicht kommen. „Thiel, bitte ... ich ...“  
„Na, Herr Professor, wird da noch ein vollständiger Satz draus?“ Thiel lachte, lachte leicht gehässig, so wie er das manchmal tat, und kam noch näher. Boerne war es nun nicht mehr nur ein bisschen mulmig zumute, sondern ein bisschen ... sehr. Was Thiel wohl vorhatte? _„Tja, Boerne, wer nicht hören will, muss fühlen ...“_ Thiel würde ihm doch nicht etwa wirklich weh tun? Das hatte er noch nie getan, auch wenn er ihm manchmal einen Blick zuwarf, als wolle er ihm am liebsten den Hals umdrehen. Beunruhigt sah er, wie Thiel seinen rechten Arm hob. Zwei Sekunden später lag Thiels Hand auf seiner Schulter. Er zuckte unter der Berührung leicht zusammen.  
„Thiel, bitte, es tut mir leid.“ Mit möglichst schuldbewusster Miene sah er er ihn an. „Tun Sie mir nicht weh.“  
Thiel lächelte und fing an seine Hand zu bewegen, ganz leicht fuhr er auf Boernes Schulter auf und ab. Boerne starrte wie hypnotisiert auf Thiels Finger, die ihn sachte berührten, verfolgte mit großen Augen jede Bewegung. Gott, warum kribbelte das denn bloß so sehr?  
„Nun machen Sie sich mal nicht gleich ins Hemd, Boerne.“ Thiel entfernte seine Hand und rückte ein Stück von ihm ab. „Ich tue Ihnen schon nichts.“  
Boerne stand wie hypnotisiert da. Er hatte das Gefühl, Thiels Hand noch immer auf seiner Schulter spüren zu können. 

„Ich befreie Sie jetzt mal von den Handschellen.“  
„Schade.“ _Schade?_ Großer Gott, das hatte er doch gerade nicht wirklich laut gesagt? Oh doch, er hatte. Und diesmal handelte es sich definitiv um keinen Traum. _Karl-Friedrich, bist du denn jetzt endgültig von allen guten Geistern verlassen?_ Er spürte, wie ihm das Herz bis zum Hals hochschlug und wie das Blut in seinem Kopf gewaltig zu rauschen anfing.  
Was sollte er jetzt denn bloß machen? Vielleicht sollte er einfach behaupten, dass er eigentlich was ganz anderes hatte sagen wollen? Aber so dermaßen dämlich konnte selbst Thiel nicht sein, um ihm das abzukaufen ...  
„Boerne, ich nehme Ihnen jetzt die Handschellen ab und dann ... verschwinden Sie.“ Klang Thiels Stimme nicht auf einmal ... anders? Irgendwie rau und heiser? Wahrscheinlich bildete er sich das aber nur ein.  
Für einen kurzen Moment hatte er den Blickkontakt zu Thiel vor Scham abgebrochen, nun guckte er ihm wieder vorsichtig ins Gesicht, schaute ihm in die Augen. Und was er sah, ließ ihn schwer schlucken. Thiels Pupillen waren geweitet, sein Blick war ... nicht wirklich definierbar. _Nicht wirklich definierbar. Wie damals._  
Sollte er es jetzt einfach riskieren? Es riskieren und tatsächlich noch einen Schritt weiter gehen? Kurz holte er Luft. „Ich würde durchaus gerne noch etwas länger ... unter Ihrer Kontrolle bleiben.“ Obwohl er spürte, wie ihm die Röte ins Gesicht schoss, hielt er diesmal den Blickkontakt zu Thiel und beobachtete, wie sich seine Pupillen stärker weiteten.  
„Boerne ... Sie gehen jetzt.“  
„Warum?“  
„Fragen Sie nicht, gehen Sie einfach, verdammt nochmal!“  
„Warum? Sagen Sie es mir.“  
Kurzes Schweigen. Thiel atmete tief durch. „Wollen Sie das wirklich wissen?“  
„Ja.“  
„Weil es mir gerade verdammt schwer fällt, mich zu beherrschen und Ihnen nicht ... die Klamotten vom Leib zu reißen.“  
Ein Adrenalinstoß durchzuckte Boernes Körper. Er zwang sich dazu, Thiel weiterhin fest in die Augen zu schauen. „Ich will nicht gehen.“  
Sie sahen sich an und langsam kam Thiel wieder näher, noch näher als sie sich eben schon waren, so nah, dass sich ihre Gesichter fast berührten. „Sie wollen nicht gehen?“, hauchte er gegen Boernes Mund.  
„Nein.“  
„Sind Sie ganz sicher, Boerne?“  
„Ja.“  
Thiels linker Mundwinkel zuckte leicht nach oben. „Sie ... sind doch nicht betrunken, oder?“  
„Sie meinen betrunken wie ... damals?“ Das war ihm jetzt irgendwie so heraus gerutscht. Mit höchster Wahrscheinlichkeit würde Thiel nicht wissen, was er mit _damals_ meinte.  
Thiels zaghaftes Lächeln verschwand. Dann nickte er.  
Oh Gott. Er war also tatsächlich nicht der Einzige, der sich an den besagten Abend erinnern konnte. _Thiels Lippen auf seinem Hals._ Er musste jetzt wissen, ob dieses Ereignis vielleicht tatsächlich stattgefunden hatte, ob es vielleicht doch kein Traum gewesen war. „Thiel, Sie haben mich damals ... Ich meine, könnte es sein, dass Sie mich ...”, stammelte er drauflos.  
„Ja, habe ich.”  
Boernes Herz machte einen kleinen Sprung. Nun hatte er Gewissheit. Nach all der langen Zeit. _Kein Traum. Es war real gewesen._  
„Und ich hätte so gerne noch ... viel mehr mit Ihnen angestellt.“  
Boerne musste schlucken. „Warum haben Sie es nicht getan?“, fragte er leise.  
„Boerne ... Sie hatten echt schon ordentlich einen im Tee. Ich wollte Ihren Zustand nicht ausnutzen.“ Thiel grinste. „Außerdem sind Sie dann ziemlich plötzlich eingeschlafen. Viel hätte also ohnehin nicht mehr laufen können ...“  
Warum hatte Thiel ihm denn damals nicht die Wahrheit gesagt, als er ihn auf den Abend angesprochen hatte? Na ja, darüber könnten sie sich ja auch später noch unterhalten.  
Er lächelte Thiel an. „Nun ja, wie gesagt. Jetzt bin ich nüchtern.“  
„Gut.“  
Boerne sah Thiel abwartend an und sein Herz schlug noch immer viel schneller, als es gesund sein konnte. Was würde Thiel nun wohl mit ihm tun? Würde er ihm tatsächlich die Kleidung vom Leib reißen? Ihn berühren? Würde er sanft vorgehen oder eher ... forsch? Ihm wurde ganz warm und das Kribbeln wurde immer stärker.  
„Boerne ... drehen Sie mir wieder den Rücken zu.“

Er gehorchte und wartete mit rasendem Puls ab, was geschehen würde. Er spürte, wie Thiel dicht hinter ihn trat, fühlte seine Wärme.  
„Boerne“, sagte Thiel mit sanfter Stimme, „ich verspreche Ihnen, dass ich nichts gegen Ihren Willen tun werde. Sagen sie ‚Stopp’, wenn Sie irgendetwas nicht möchten.“ Thiels linke Hand stupste vorsichtig gegen seine. Ihre Finger glitten ineinander, so als wäre das selbstverständlich.  
Boerne nickte schwach und war sich sicher, dass dieses Stopp nicht nötig sein würde. 

Thiels rechte Hand setzte sich in Bewegung und begann ganz langsam über Boernes Oberarm zu fahren, malte kleine, unsichtbare Kreise auf seinem Ärmel. Sie wanderte tiefer und dann nach vorne, schob sich unter das Pyjamaoberteil und Boerne zog kurz scharf die Luft ein, als er Thiels Finger auf seiner nackten, warmen Haut spüren konnte. Ein wohliger Schauer fuhr durch seinen Körper. Thiels Berührungen waren sanft, er streichelte über Boernes Bauch, fuhr ganz langsam höher und erreichte Boernes rechte Brustwarze. „Die ist ja schon ganz hart“, merkte Thiel leicht neckend an. Oh ja, das war sie. Die kurzen, sanften Streicheleinheiten hatten ausgereicht. Boerne seufzte leise, als Thiel mit dem Daumen darüber rieb und dafür sorgte, dass sie noch härter wurde. Anschließend kümmerte sich Thiel um die andere Brustwarze und ließ auch sie noch härter werden.  
Danach legte er beide Hände an Boernes Hüfte. 

Lippen streiften hauchzart Boernes rechte Wange, fast nur ein Kitzeln. „Boerne“, raunte Thiel, „wie oft haben Sie sich eigentlich schon heimlich Zugang zu meiner Wohnung verschafft?“  
„Es ... es könnte durchaus sein, dass das schon des Öfteren vorgekommen ist.“  
„Des Öfteren, so, so, Herr Professor.“ Thiel biss Boerne ganz leicht ins Ohr und ein verhaltenes Wimmern verließ seine Kehle. „Wenn ich Sie nochmal dabei erwischen sollte, was glauben Sie, was ich dann gerne mit Ihnen machen würde?“  
„Ich ... ich weiß nicht.“  
„Oh, Sie wissen nicht? Dabei wissen Sie doch sonst immer alles.“  
„Was ... würden Sie denn gerne tun?“  
„Das, was ich auch dann oft am liebsten tun würde, wenn Sie mir mit Ihrem Eingemische in meine Fälle mal wieder gewaltig auf die Nerven gehen.“  
„Und ... das wäre?“  
„Oder wenn Sie mich mit Ihrer Klugscheißerei nerven und mich als dämlich hinstellen wollen. Oh Gott, wie gerne würde ich Sie dann einfach ...“ Thiels Atmung beschleunigte sich.  
„Was ist es, was Sie in diesen Momenten gerne mit mir tun würden?“  
„Ich ... würde Sie gerne auf mein Bett werfen und dann so lange durchvögeln, bis Ihnen Hören und Sehen vergeht.“  
Thiels unverblümten Worte erschreckten Boerne beinahe, gleichzeitig merkte er, wie es in seinem Unterleib gewaltig zu ziehen begann. _Oh Gott, ja. Bitte tun Sie das doch,_ dachte er, traute sich aber nicht, das auch zu sagen.  
„Boerne, erinnern Sie sich an letzten Dienstag? Als Sie ständig wieder bei mir im Büro aufgetaucht sind, um mich mit irgendwelchen Theorien zu meinem neuesten Mordfall zu nerven?“  
„Ja ...“  
„Möchten Sie wissen, was ich mir da vorgestellt habe, mit Ihnen zu tun?“  
„Sagen Sie es mir.“  
„Ich habe mir vorgestellt, wie ich Sie über meinen Schreibtisch lege und ... durchnehme.“  
„Thiel ...“, hauchte Boerne.  
„Ich weiß auch genau, womit ich Ihnen dann Ihr vorlautes Mundwerk gestopft hätte.“ Thiel keuchte leise.  
Boerne war kurz davor aufzustöhnen. So hatte noch nie jemand mit ihm gesprochen und er stellte fest, dass es ihm gefiel, sehr sogar. Das Ziehen in seinem Unterleib wurde immer stärker. „Thiel ...“, entrann es ihm erneut leise.  
„Ja?“  
„Ich ... also ich ...“ _Ich werde gerade ziemlich geil von Ihrem Gerede._ Das dachte er, aber er brachte den Satz einfach nicht über seine Lippen.  
„Macht es Sie an, was Ich Ihnen da gerade sage?“, half Thiel ihm auf die Sprünge.  
„Ja“, antwortete er mit gedämpfter Stimme.  
„Ich kann Sie kaum verstehen, Boerne. Sonst haben Sie doch auch so eine große Klappe.“  
„Ja, es macht mich an“, sagte er etwas lauter.  
„Macht Sie das so sehr an, dass Sie gerade einen ... Ständer bekommen?“  
_Schauen Sie doch einfach nach,_ lag ihm auf den Lippen, stattdessen brachte er jedoch nur ein leises „Ja“ zustande.  
„Gott, Boerne ...”, raunte Thiel, löste die rechte Hand von seiner Hüfte und legte sie direkt auf die Beule zwischen seinen Beinen. Im ersten Moment zuckte Boerne vor Überraschung leicht zusammen.  
„Soll ich die Hand wieder wegnehmen?“, flüsterte Thiel sofort.  
„Nein.“ Er drückte sich ein wenig gegen die Hand, wollte Thiel zeigen, wie sehr er dort von ihm angefasst werden wollte.  
Als Thiel anfing, ihn sachte durch den dünnen Stoff seiner Pyjamahose zu massieren, entwich Boerne zum ersten Mal ein leises, unterdrücktes Stöhnen. Er hörte Thiels Atem an seinem rechten Ohr, hörte, wie er parallel zu seinem eigenen, immer lauter und schneller wurde. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er komplett hart geworden war, und er wusste nicht, was stärker dazu beigetragen hatte, Thiels sich sachte auf und ab bewegende Hand, oder die Dinge, die er zu ihm sagte.  
„Boerne, wissen Sie eigentlich, wie erregt ich gerade wegen Ihnen bin?“  
„Korrekt heißt es ja ‚Ihretwegen’, aber ...“  
Thiel presste sich mit einem Ruck gegen ihn und er keuchte auf. Es machte ihn unfassbar an, Thiels steifes Glied an seinem Hintern zu spüren. Der Gedanke, dass er für Thiels Erregung verantwortlich war, berauschte ihn. Ihm gelang es seine gefesselten Hände gegen Thiels Erektion zu drücken und er wurde augenblicklich mit einem leisen Stöhnen belohnt. Gott, der andere war wirklich verdammt hart. Er hätte ihn jetzt so gerne richtig angefasst, ihn zum Höhepunkt gerieben. Vielleicht dürfte er das später ja.  
Thiels rechte Hand bewegte sich nun ein wenig schneller und Boerne drückte sich verlangend dagegen. Wenn das so weiter ginge, würde er bald kommen.  
Doch dann war diese Gefahr vorerst gebannt, Thiel ließ von ihm ab und drehte ihn vorsichtig zu sich um.  
Es verschlug ihm fast den Atem, als er in Thiels Gesicht sah. Pures Verlangen schaute ihm aus Thiels Augen entgegen. Verlangen, das einzig und alleine ihm galt. Die Pupillen waren so stark geweitet, dass das Blaue kaum noch zu sehen war.

Thiel deutete auf einen der Küchenstühle. „Setzen Sie sich dorthin.“  
Boerne gehorchte und Thiel sah lächelnd auf ihn herab. „Die legen wir vielleicht besser weg.“ Er nahm Boerne vorsichtig die Brille ab und legte sie auf den Küchentisch. Dann wandte er sich Boerne wieder zu und ließ sich rittlings auf seinem Schoss nieder. Der Stuhl gab ein leises, knirschendes Geräusch von sich, und Boerne grinste breit. „Thiel, denken Sie denn, dass Sie dem Stuhl das wirklich zumuten sollten? Ihr Abdominalfett ist in letzter Zeit nicht gerade geschrumpft, wenn ich das mal so anmerken darf.“ Herausfordernd sah er Thiel an, war gespannt, wie er auf diese Provokation reagieren würde.  
Eine Hand grub sich in sein Haar, fest, jedoch nicht schmerzhaft. Er wimmerte und legte den Kopf etwas in den Nacken.  
Thiels linke Daumenkuppe fuhr ihm federleicht über die Lippen. „Sie und Ihr vorlautes Mundwerk.“ Thiel beugte sich ein Stück vor und küsste ihn am unteren, rechten Mundwinkel.  
Dieser zarte, kaum spürbare Kuss reichte aus, um seinen Körper in Flammen zu setzen. Doch es war ihm nicht genug, er wollte mehr, viel mehr. „Thiel, war das etwa schon alles, was Sie kusstechnich zu bieten haben?“, stichelte er. „Das fände ich ja äußerst schwach.“  
Thiel sah ihn an, und kurz hatte Boerne Bedenken, ob er vielleicht etwas Falsches gesagt haben könnte. Vielleicht wollte Thiel ihn ja gar nicht küssen. Also richtig küssen. Vielleicht wäre ihm das zu ... romantisch? Zu intim? Und warum wollte er eigentlich so gerne von Thiel geküsst werden? Er hatte bisher noch nie jemanden geküsst, ohne wenigstens annähernd etwas für die Person empfunden zu haben. Er wusste ganz genau, warum er von Thiel geküsst werden wollte.  
„Oh, na warten Sie ...“ Thiel beugte sich wieder vor, schob ein wenig den Kragen von Boernes Pyjamaoberteil zur Seite, dann küsste er die freigelegte Schulter.  
Boerne spürte augenblicklich, wie sich die feinen Härchen auf seiner Haut aufstellten.  
Die nächsten beiden Küsse platzierte Thiel auf Boernes Hals. Dann ging er mit dem Kopf weiter hoch, küsste Boernes Kinn, seine rechte Wange und die Nasenspitze.  
Boerne genoss jeden einzelnen der zarten Küsse und seufzte wohlig. Aber einen richtigen Kuss von Thiel, den würde er jetzt wohl offensichtlich nicht ...  
In diesem Moment legten sich zwei Hände in seinen Nacken. Thiel sah ihn an. _Diese wunderschönen Augen._ Es kribbelte wieder heftig.  
Thiel kam mit seinem Gesicht langsam immer näher. Boerne schloss die Augen, dann spürte er Thiels Lippen auf seinen, ganz kurz nur. Dann ein weiteres Mal. Beim dritten Mal zog Thiel seinen Mund nicht gleich wieder zurück, sondern drückte seine Zunge sanft gegen Boernes Lippen. Boerne öffnete seinen Mund, Thiels Zunge glitt langsam hinein und traf auf seine. Boerne seufzte leise in den Kuss hinein, es war so wahnsinnig aufregend, Thiels Zunge an seiner eigenen zu spüren. Er bedauerte es, als Thiel den Kuss beendete.  
„Zufrieden, Herr Professor?“  
„Nun ja, ich muss zugeben, dass Sie nicht der schlechteste Küsser sind.“  
Thiel knurrte leise und drückte ihm einen weiteren, kurzen Kuss auf den Mund. Danach schob er Boernes Oberteil hoch und betrachtete eine Weile seinen Oberkörper. Er beugte sich vor und fing an kleine Küsse zu verteilen. Er begann auf seinem Bauch, küsste sich dann in kleinen Schritten immer weiter nach oben. Als er seine Brustwarzen erreichte, umspielte er sie ein wenig mit der Zunge, bevor er sanft an ihnen saugte. Boerne hatte die Augen geschlossen und atmete schwer, es zog wieder stark in seinem Unterleib.  
Nachdem sich Thiel eine Weile ausgiebig um Boernes Brustwarzen gekümmert hatte, küsste er sich langsam wieder nach unten. Er versenkte seine Zunge kurz in Boernes Bauchnabel, und Boerne bäumte sich ihm ein kleines Stück entgegen, so weit es ihm eben möglich war.

Thiel richtete sich wieder auf und rutschte nah an Boerne heran, so nah, dass Boerne Thiels Erektion an seiner eigenen spüren konnte. Fast hätte er aufgeschrien vor Lust. „Thiel ...”, seufzte er leise.  
Thiel rutschte ein kleines Stück zurück und strich mit der Hand leicht über die deutliche Beule in Boernes Hose.  
Boerne wimmerte, er wollte so sehr, dass Thiel ihn dort berührte und zum Höhepunkt brachte.  
„Wollen Sie es von mir besorgt bekommen, Herr Professor?“  
„Oh Gott, ja ... Bitte.“  
Thiel lächelte breit und schob seine Hand beinahe quälend langsam in Boernes Hose. Kurz musste Boerne nach Luft schnappen, als er Thiels Hand direkt an seiner Erektion spüren konnte, ohne irgendwelchen störenden Stoff dazwischen. Doch dann zog Thiel seine Hand schnell wieder zurück. Verunsichert sah er ihn an.  
„Die Hose stört“, murmelte Thiel grinsend und stand auf. Er griff mit beiden Händen nach dem Hosenbund, und Boerne hob kurz seine Hüften, damit Thiel ihm die Hose herunter ziehen konnte. Thiel lächelte zufrieden und setzte sich dann wieder auf Boernes Schoss. Er betrachtete kurz die Erektion und umspielte mit dem Daumen sanft die feuchte Spitze.  
„Thiel ...“, entfuhr es Boerne leise.  
„Ja, Boerne?“  
„Bitte fangen Sie an.“ Er hielt es jetzt wirklich kaum noch aus. „Bitte.”  
Und dann endlich schloss Thiel seine Finger um die Erektion und fing an daran auf und ab zu fahren. Boerne legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Gott, viel zu lange hatte ihn niemand mehr so angefasst. Und Thiel beherrschte sein ... Handwerk wirklich ausgesprochen gut. Er massierte ihn sicher und fest, schien genau zu wissen, wie es ihm gefiel. Ein unterdrücktes Wimmern entrann seinem Mund. Er hatte Hemmungen davor, lauter zu werden, Thiel noch deutlicher zu zeigen, wie sehr es ihm gefiel, von ihm angefasst zu werden. Aber warum eigentlich? Er vertraute Thiel doch, er vertraute ihm völlig.  
Warum konnte er sich dann bislang nicht ganz fallenlassen? Es war wirklich lange her, dass er sich einem anderem Menschen richtig hingegeben hatte, das spielte vermutlich eine Rolle. Und ein wenig war da auch der Gedanke an die Nachbarn, die ihn hören könnten, wenn er seinen ... Enthusiasmus zu laut von sich geben würde. Vielleicht wäre das ja Thiel nicht recht.

Als habe Thiel seine Gedanken gelesen, beugte er sich zu seinem linken Ohr vor, die Hand währenddessen weiterhin in Bewegung. „Ich will Sie hören.“  
Boerne durchzuckte ein heißer Blitz. Er sah Thiel an und gab dann zum ersten Mal einen etwas lauteren Seufzer von sich.  
Thiel legte die linke Hand an seine Wange und strich mit den Fingern sanft darüber, während er ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen drückte. „Lassen Sie sich einfach fallen“, wisperte er gegen seinen Mund.  
Der nächste Seufzer wurde dann nochmal deutlich lauter.  
„So ist es gut. Zeigen Sie mir, wie sehr es Sie erregt, von mir angefasst zu werden.“  
Und dann endlich ließ Boerne sich fallen, gab sich völlig hin. Er schloss die Augen und stöhnte, stöhnte seine ganze Lust heraus.  
„Wissen Sie eigentlich, wie sehr es mich anmacht, Ihre harten Schwanz zwischen meinen Fingern zu haben?“  
Als Antwort gab Boerne ein weiteres, noch lauteres Stöhnen von sich.  
Als er sich sicher war, jeden Moment gewaltig zu kommen, ließ Thiel plötzlich abrupt von ihm ab.  
„Bitte ... bitte machen Sie weiter“, flehte er sofort. Das konnte Thiel ihm doch nicht antun, jetzt so kurz vor dem Orgasmus aufzuhören. „Ich tue was Sie wollen, aber bitte machen Sie weiter.“  
Thiels Augen blitzen ihn vergnügt an, das Betteln schien ihm zu gefallen. Thiel stand auf, und bevor Boerne deswegen protestieren konnte, legten sich zwei Hände auf seine Oberschenkel und schoben sanft aber bestimmt seine Beine auseinander. „Setzen Sie sich etwas weiter nach vorne.“  
Er rutschte ein Stück vor und wartete äußerst ungeduldig ab, was Thiel vorhatte. 

Thiel sank zwischen Boernes Beinen auf die Knie, umfasste erneut seinen Schaft und beugte sich langsam mit dem Kopf vor. Boerne atmete schwer, Thiel würde jetzt doch nicht etwa ... In der nächsten Sekunde spürte er eine feuchte, warme Zunge, die anfing, um seine sensible Spitze zu kreisen.  
„Oh Gott, Thiel.“  
Thiel ließ die Spitze fast komplett in seinem Mund verschwinden und saugte daran, mal sanft, mal stärker. Seine Zunge glitt schnell hin und her.  
„Thiel!“, stöhnte Boerne. Er hätte sich so gerne an Thiel festgekrallt, an seinen Schultern, in seinem Haar. Vergebens zerrte er an den Handschellen.  
Thiel bewegte seinen Kopf auf und ab und seine Lippen schlossen sich noch enger um Boernes Erektion.  
Boerne wimmerte und stöhnte. Er wusste, dass er jetzt wirklich nicht mehr lange durchhalten würde.  
Thiel nahm nun seine rechte Hand zur Hilfe und rieb seinen Schaft wieder schnell und fest.  
„Thiel ... Thiel, ich komme gleich“, stöhnte er.  
Thiel saugte noch energischer an der Spitze, ließ seine Zunge noch flinker hin und her gleiten und bewegte seine Hand noch schneller auf und ab.  
„Ich ... Gleich ...“, war alles, was Boerne noch mit brüchiger Stimme heraus brachte. Er stieß seine Hüfte leicht nach vorne und schob sich so noch etwas weiter in Thiels Mund. Als Thiel ein letztes Mal die Bewegungen seiner Hand beschleunigte und ihn noch tiefer in seinen Mund saugte, konnte Boerne endgültig nicht mehr. Er sprang. Sprang weit über die Klippe. Mit einem lauten „Frank!“ auf den Lippen kam er und ergoss sich in mehreren heftigen Schüben in Thiels Mund. Thiel schluckte alles herunter und behielt sein Glied so lange im Mund, bis es wieder schlaff war.

Boerne blieb mit zurückgelehnten Kopf erschöpft sitzen und musste erst einmal wieder zu Atem kommen. Am Rande registrierte er, wie Thiel aufstand, die Küche verließ und gleich darauf zurück kam.  
Mit noch leicht wackeligen Beinen stand Boerne auf. Thiel zog ihm schnell die Pyjamahose wieder hoch, dann riss er ihn stürmisch in seine Arme und küsste ihn, küsste ihn voller Leidenschaft und Gier. Boerne konnte sich selbst schmecken, merkwürdig und aufregend zugleich.  
„Moment.“ Thiel hatte den Schlüssel für die Handschellen geholt und befreite Boerne nun davon.  
Sofort schlang Boerne seine Arme um Thiel, endlich konnte er ihn anfassen. 

Als sie den Kuss beendet hatten, sah Boerne Thiel etwas verlegen an. Er hatte da gerade seinen Vornamen gestöhnt. _Frank._ Das hatte er gedacht, in dem Moment als er gekommen war. Frank, nicht Thiel. „Ist ... ist es schlimm, dass ich Sie gerade ... na ja, beim Vornamen genannt habe?“, fragte er vorsichtig.  
„Nein ... So kannst du mich ab jetzt immer nennen.“ Thiels Stimme klang äußerst verheißungsvoll. In Boernes Magen begann augenblicklich etwas umher zu flattern.  
„Es sei denn, du ... Sie wollen nicht. Dann bin ich ab jetzt wieder Thiel für Sie.“  
Zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend wirkte Thiel extrem unsicher. Das Flattern in Boernes Magen wurde noch viel stärker, als ihm klar wurde, warum. Für Thiel war das eben ganz offensichtlich keine reine Sexgeschichte gewesen.  
Und für ihn auch nicht. Er wollte mehr, viel mehr. Ja, Herrgott, er war in Thiel verliebt. Er hatte sich bereits damals in ihn verliebt, als er einen Augenblick zu lange in seine blauen Augen geschaut hatte. Hatte sich in die Augen verliebt und auch in ihn. Wie war es ihm bloß gelungen, diese Gefühle über so einen langen Zeitraum zu verdrängen, sie nicht zuzulassen?  
Glücklich lächelte er Thiel an und legte die rechte Hand an seine Wange. Mit der anderen Hand griff er nach Thiels und ließ wieder ihre Finger ineinander gleiten. Dann lehnte er vorsichtig seine Stirn an Thiels. „Frank.“ Er hatte die Augen geschlossen, aber er konnte Thiels Lächeln spüren.  
Kurz verharrten sie in dieser Stellung und genossen es einfach sich nahe zu sein.

„Frank?“  
„Ja?“  
„Ich bin bis heute davon ausgegangen, dass ich das mit deinen Lippen auf meinem Hals, damals nur geträumt habe. Warum hast du mir damals nicht die Wahrheit gesagt, als ich dich auf den Abend angesprochen habe?“ Nun stellte er die Frage, die ihm vorhin bereits auf der Seele gebrannt hatte.  
„Ich habe mich nicht getraut.“  
Erstaunt sah er Thiel an.  
„Ich habe gedacht, dass du völlig entsetzt reagierst, wenn du erfährst, dass ich dich kurz geküsst habe. Dein Geschwärme für meine Augen und dein Blick dazu ... da bin ich ganz kurz schwach geworden. Danach habe ich mich echt geschämt, weil ich für einen Moment die Beherrschung verloren hatte. Ich war so erleichtert darüber, dass du dich nicht mehr an alles erinnern konntest.” Thiel grinste breit. „Na ja, das habe ich damals jedenfalls gedacht. Und da habe ich eben gelogen. Du hast mich danach nie mehr auf diesen Abend angesprochen und bis vorhin habe ich gedacht, dass ich der Einzige bin, der nicht abgeneigt davon wäre, wenn wir uns ... näher kommen.“  
„Frank, ich bin gerade wirklich entsetzt.“  
„Es tut mir leid. Ich hätte damals ehrlich sein sollen. Wir haben so viel unnötige Zeit verloren.“  
„Das meine ich nicht. Ich glaube, du hast selten so viele Sätze am Stück zu mir gesagt, wie gerade eben.“  
„Du Blödmann!“ Thiel legte die rechte Hand in seinen Nacken und küsste ihn, küsste ihn ganz sanft auf die Lippen.  
Boerne lächelte glücklich. Ja, sie hatten unnötige Zeit verloren. Sehr viel Zeit. Aber nun war alles gut.  
Er zog Thiel stärker in seine Arme. Und da spürte er wieder Thiels Erektion. Das hatte er ja jetzt in der ganzen Aufregung völlig vergessen ... Er wanderte mit der rechten Hand zwischen Thiels Beine und strich sanft über die starke Wölbung. Sofort entrann Thiel ein leises Stöhnen, und Boerne griff nach dem Bund seiner Unterhose.  
„Du musst jetzt aber nicht ...“  
Er brachte Thiel mit einem sanften Kuss zum Schweigen.

Gerne hätte er Thiel jetzt auch mit den Lippen verwöhnt, aber dazu war er derzeit einfach noch zu erschöpft. Und er wollte Thiel nun wirklich nicht länger warten lassen. Er schob Thiel die Unterhose ein Stück herunter, so dass seine Erektion frei kam. Dann nahm er wieder auf dem Stuhl Platz. „Komm zu mir“, raunte er ihm zu. Thiel setzte sich wieder auf seinen Schoss, schlang die Arme um seinen Nacken und beugte sich für einen Kuss vor. Während sie sich gierig küssten, umschloss Boerne Thiels Erektion und begann seine Finger schnell auf und ab zu bewegen.  
„Boerne“, stöhnte Thiel laut gegen seine Lippen.  
Anfangs küssten sie sich währenddessen noch weiter, voller Verlangen spielten ihre Zungen miteinander. Doch schon bald war Thiel dann nicht mehr in der Lage zu küssen, stattdessen atmete er laut gegen Boernes Mund und fing an in seine Hand zu stoßen, immer schneller und härter. Es dauerte keine zwei Minuten, bis Thiel heiser aufschrie und in Boernes Hand kam. Er gab Boerne schnell einen kurzen Kuss, danach blieb er erschöpft zusammengesunken sitzen und legte seinen Kopf auf Boernes Schulter. Boerne fühlte, wie sich Thiels Herzschlag allmählich wieder beruhigte und sein Atem sich verlangsamte.

„Langsam wirst du mir ein wenig zu schwer“, murmelte Boerne irgendwann, während er Thiel über den Rücken streichelte.  
Thiel erhob sich etwas schwerfällig und zog sich die Unterhose hoch. „Wir ... könnten jetzt in mein Bett gehen. Also zum Schlafen. Es ist schon ziemlich spät.“  
„Eine ausgezeichnete Idee.“  
Boerne griff nach seiner Brille und verschwand kurz ins Bad. Beim Blick in den Spiegel stellte er fest, dass sein Pyjamaoberteil einige Flecken abbekommen hatte, aber das störte ihn nicht. 

Als er ins Schlafzimmer kam, lag Thiel bereits in seinem Bett und hielt lächelnd die Bettdecke für ihn hoch. „Komm her.“  
Er legte sich mit stark klopfendem Herz zu Ihm und Thiel deckte sie beide zu. Boerne kuschelte sich in Thiels Arme.  
Richtig fassen konnte er das alles noch nicht, eigentlich hatte er sich doch nur ein Stück Butter leihen wollen ... Als er vorhin an Thiels Bett gestanden hatte, hätte er nie im Leben gedacht, später ebenfalls dort zu liegen. Oder überhaupt einmal irgendwann.  
Ob er Thiel eigentlich sagen sollte, dass er sich vorhin kurz an sein Bett geschlichen hatte? Wenn das jetzt tatsächlich was Ernstes zwischen ihnen werden würde, wollte er ehrlich zu dem anderen sein. „Frank“, begann er deshalb leise, „ich muss dir etwas sagen.“  
Erwartungsvoll sah Thiel ihn an.  
„Ich ... war vorhin nicht nur in deiner Küche. Sondern davor auch in deinem Schlafzimmer.“  
„Ich weiß.“  
„Wie, du weißt?“  
„Ich bin wach geworden, gerade als du das Zimmer verlassen hast.“ Er beugte sich zu ihn hinüber und drückte ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf den Mund. „Sei froh, dass ich dich gleich erkannt und für keinen Einbrecher gehalten habe.“  
„Ich wollte aus irgendeinem Grund mal kurz nach dir sehen.“  
„Aus irgendeinem Grund ... so, so.“ Thiel grinste. „Gib doch einfach zu, dass du Sehnsucht nach mir hattest.“  
„Ja ... vielleicht hatte ich tatsächlich Sehnsucht.”  
„Den Gedanken finde ich sehr schön.” Thiel streichelte ihm über die Wange.  
„Ich muss dir noch etwas sagen.“  
„Etwa noch ein Geständnis?“  
„Nein. Es geht um die gesalzene Butter.“ Jetzt setzte Boerne einen tadelnden Blick auf. „Ich habe dir doch schon einmal erklärt, dass du die in deinem Alter nicht mehr essen solltest.“  
„Das kannst du mir noch so oft erklären, ich werde sie trotzdem auch weiterhin essen.“  
„Aber du solltest wirklich nicht ...“  
Thiel brachte Boerne mit einen kurzen Kuss auf den Mund zum Schweigen. „Ich weiß sehr genau, was gut für mich ist.“ Dabei sah er Boerne tief in die Augen und der wusste, dass Thiel jetzt nicht nur die Butter gemeint hatte.  
Es kribbelte wieder gewaltig und er drückte Thiel schnell einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Offensichtlich aber nicht immer. Ich schlage ja vor, dass wir am Montag zusammen einkaufen gehen und ...“  
„Vergiss es.“  
Boerne schnaubte. „Mein uneinsichtiger Hauptkommissar.“  
„Mein besserwisserischer Professor.“ Thiel grinste breit. „Wozu hast du die Butter überhaupt gebraucht?“  
„Nun ja, ich hatte keine mehr für mein Frühstück.“  
„Welch Glück ...” Thiel zog Boerne noch stärker an sich.  
Sie tauschten ein paar letzte, kleine Küsse aus, bis Boerne irgendwann die Augen zufielen und er in Thiels Armen einschlief.  


Als Boerne am nächsten Morgen erwachte, war das Erste was er sah, einer der Totenköpfe auf Thiels Bettdecke. Er verzog leicht das Gesicht. Die Bettwäsche fand er immer noch scheußlich. Daran änderte auch die Tatsache nichts, dass er und Thiel nun ... zusammen waren.  
Wo war der andere eigentlich? Er hätte jetzt gerne noch ein wenig mit ihm gekuschelt. Aber die andere Betthälfte war leer. Na ja, dann kuschelte er jetzt halt mir der hässlichen Decke, besser als nichts. Immerhin roch sie nach dem anderen. Mit Thiels Duft in der Nase schlief er noch einmal ein. 

Als er das nächste Mal wach wurde, streichelte eine Hand sanft über seinen Rücken.  
„Aufstehen, du Schlafmütze“, flüsterte Thiel ihm ins rechte Ohr. „Das Frühstück - inklusive gesalzener, ungesunder Butter - wartet schon längst.“  
Noch etwas schlaftrunken drehte er sich zu Thiel um, der lächelnd auf der Bettkante saß. „Ich würde jetzt ja lieber noch eine Runde kuscheln, statt zu frühstücken.“  
„Kuscheln können wir auch nach dem Frühstück noch.“  
„Komm schon, ganz kurz nur.“  
„Na schön.“ Thiel schmunzelte und ließ sich hinunter in Boernes Arme ziehen.  
Boerne vergrub sein Gesicht tief in Thiels Haaren.

**Author's Note:**

> Diesen kleinen Dialog mit „Mein uneinsichtiger Hauptkommissar” finde ich grenzwertig albern, aber irgendwie auch wieder niedlich. ;) Und weiß der Geier warum, aber diese Stelle erinnert mich an die Lamm/Löwe-Szene aus Twilight ... :D


End file.
